


Instinct

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://aviy.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://aviy.livejournal.com/"><b>aviy</b></a>: "DDS - Argilla/Heat  - bite marks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

 

He's not a light guy, especially when he's making no effort to keep his weight from her. Instead his bulk pushes her back against the hard cold stone of the barracks floor and she hisses at him, because she hardly has enough breath to swear without making a real effort; breathing pushes her body up against his so they're fighting over every breath she takes. Still, it feels good, pinned like that and struggling for air, their bodies pressed flat together; the press of her breasts against his chest gives her a thrill of power. She wants them bare, abruptly, wants to strip her jacket off and her shirt under that, wants to tear away at his vest to feel the silken warmth of skin against skin and let him know how close to danger he's walking.

Heat's hips press against hers; her legs are spread to bracket his hips and her skirt has been pulled open to expose her, and that gives her a shiver as well because she can almost feel his heartbeat through his clothes as he moves against her. His lips trace her throat and she stiffens in sudden warning -- this is Heat, and Heat isn't gentle.

"Let go," she says, breathlessly, and he seems to protest that with his entire body, red lines streaking down his skin abruptly as he bites down, not hard enough to tear but hard enough to break skin anyway. His tongue flicks out to taste her blood and her atma gives a sudden stab of pain, making her jerk, twisting under him as her worse nature tries to take over. Lightning-fast she's writhing, trying to keep from unwinding as the muscle and bone of her arm twists into braided leather strips of self, trying to keep herself from changing entirely. It's harder than she likes as she fights herself into human shape, tries to run sensation backwards against her atma, and though her face is still human and mouth open as she pants and tries to warn him off, her torso is hardening, resisting his weight and it's her breasts that open wide, teeth scraping against his shirt as they shout, "I told you to back off!"

"Heh," Heat says, pulling back and staring down at her, smirking and heavy-lidded. "You look better this way," he says, and pushes down against her deliberately as he leans to lick her blood again.


End file.
